You do not have to be a Prime to be able to change things
by Deus Queen
Summary: First Aid escapes the war by reaching the planet earth where he began to live peacefully until the Autobots and Decepticons arrive at their new home. Now First Aid will have a strong internal struggle while trying to stop the war with friends I never hope to have; A Vehicon, A very childish omnipotent entity and a couple of teenagers : Vince y Sierra Primeverse
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : First Aid escapes the war by reaching the planet earth where he began to live peacefully until the Autobots and Decepticons arrive at their new home. Now First Aid will have a strong internal struggle while trying to stop the war with friends I never hope to have; Decepticon, A very childish omnipotent entity and a couple of teenagers. **Primeverse**

" _You do not have to be a Prime to be able to change things"_

 **Author's Notes:** First of all, this takes place in the Transformers Prime series, Years before the start of the first season. Vince and Sierra are characters of the series but they are minor characters but I decided to give them prominence. First A go will have the IDW design since I like that much more and with the stature of Bumblebee . Finally let me tell you there will be an Oc

 **Warning** : Possible Ooc, Slash / M / M / Human / Mech / Femmen insinuations, Deaths of characters, death of characters and some spelling errors

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **Theme of the fic intro: You Make Me -Avicii (English)**

 **Asphyxia - Cö Shu Nie (Japanese)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The beginning**

The agony was felt throughout the world, dark and gray spots whipped the beloved world of metal. Everything was as fast as a blink and when he opened them everything was covered with the corpses of his dear friends, companions and mentors. That memory still hurt and he wished to erase it and only stay with those days where his beloved Cybertron was a fertile place with young sparks running happily ...

But those days ended up for First Aid

The young doctor was blessed with the gift of rapid learning in his processor. Thanks to that he could never forget anything, he could not forget things like his slow walks to the medical school where his beloved mentor Pharma was dedicated to him and the rest of his classmates to teach them the best he could as he talked about how soon the The world would need the best trained doctors. Firts Aid knew what he was referring to, there were great rumors about Cybertron's advice had started to get corrupted and a group of "terrorists" was planning something against him. He still remembered when on one of those walks, a small distracted glow ran until he stumbled near him and started crying. The doctor in training did not find his creators and decided to treat him himself. At first the sparkling had canvas but then he let himself be treated a couple of dents in his still weak armor, The Sparkling I dedicate the only thing he could offer, A young and sincere smile accompanied by a thank you.

It is unfortunate that now you can not find another smile like that.

First Aid closed his optics while joining the capsule he managed to find. This would be a sad long journey. Behind and around were still the sounds of blaster sounds and guns colliding with each other, cries of agony, cries of victory and the sound of energy falling to the ground.

He set his course looking for the planet farthest from his dead world and all the poison in the spark of the Decepticon that contaminates Cybertron. Now he just wanted to leave, In Cybertron he lost everything ... He had nothing left

Everything was lost one day, The day of the first "terrorist" attack, The day he was going to become a doctor. The day started being like any other but the special thing was that on that day many students were going to turn their floors into reality. Everyone was excited and nervous, First Aid was no exception. Minerva, her closest friend excited that after suffering so much without recharging hours, she would finally reach her goal and join the group of Protectobots, which was a unique group of extreme rescuers who had to take care of the biggest injuries in the most complicated circumstances. Firts Aid admired the Femmen for her courage and enthusiasm. She only wanted emotion until the end of her spark. He was another story, Firts Aid was a kind pacifist who cared for everyone and treated others with as much delicacy as possible, unlike one of the greatest doctor and his great idol, Ratchet.

For First Aid, Ratchet was his prime as some would consider it. Not only was he a great and knowledgeable doctor but for his fierce reputation for making everyone else do what he said he saw only order it, Some would think it would be a kind of spell for those aggressive opticians, but everyone knew that if they refused to Doing what the doctor said then would leave with more wounds than those who came to see him. First Aid admired the mech mayor for his great knowledge in medicine, saving several sparks throughout the solar cycles.

But the poor apprentice was too shy to come and talk to him, so I always admire him from the shadows. Until one day he decided he was worthy to speak to a legend like Ratchet, The day he was going to graduate. Firts Aid shook his thoughts at the memories that passed through his mind, Now he just wanted to leave as much as possible. It entered the Decepticon design capsule and in one blow you're out in a light off the planet.

Firts Aid still felt how his optics were closing entering a dream waiting to reach his destination

The Earth

* * *

Sierra Witwicky (1) was a girl who loved to be pampered and spoiled. Her parents did everything she wanted, buy branded clothes, take her to the most expensive places and have all the luxuries possible. One of the benefits of being an only child.

But in spite of everything, she felt very lonely

Her parents loved her very much, but her work was a priority. The businesses of his father Peter Witwicky and his mother Vivian Winchester (2) were of the utmost importance and always stopped traveling. So little Sierra was left with lullabies since she manages to remember. Although things changed a bit since his mother told him about moving to a remote and peaceful village where they had built a small house so they can live.

The 10-year-old girl refused at the beginning because she would leave everything behind, the school and everything known to her in New York, but her mother bought it with a few sets of dresses.

That quiet town turned out to be called Jasper that was in Nevada

Sierra was speechless at the place, not out of amazement, but because of the disappointment that this place showed. It had a huge sign in the entrance that had written "The funniest place of all" False advertising, what Sierra most hated. When he arrived at his new house he remained immobile, The house was not as he imagined it was ... it was ... tiny, Of course his mother and father explained to him about the house and its small space but this was something that surpassed his imagination. The house literally before his eyes was less than a block and it was nothing like a mansion like the one he knew how to live. In addition there were many houses of the same size in the place, how unpleasant. ..

She saw how a moving team took things out of a big truck and her father supervised everything. Sierra had no mood to sit still so she decided to take a walk in the neighborhood

Nothing, everything was silence

Of course, she saw people walking through the streets and others entering or leaving their homes but she did not see anything interesting. The place was on non-offensive terms. ..Pacific, Not to mention boring, She soon tired of walking when she saw that it was dark and she turned around to return. Sierra froze instantly, The road looked strangely unknown and by Sierra I can see ... She was lost. The girl panicked soon but decided to solve it tried to return where it came but ended up losing more because now he did not remember going through those streets. She did not know how much courage she had left to avoid the tears. This place was boring but it was still dangerous, everything was after all. There could have been thieves or murderers in the shadows of the dreary town and she did not know when they would attack. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder

She screamed and in an attempt to run, out to trip over her own feet and fall to the ground, She then saw a shadow over her. He was very afraid and with fear he saw his possible attacker

What she saw instead left her confused. In front of her there was not a type of muscles and unkempt beard, but a child with orange hair and a confused expression on his face. She immediately got up and put her hands on her waist.

"Who you are?!" She asked in a cry of annoyance

The orange-haired boy was surprised by his tone "Hey ... well I saw you around here and I realized that I had not seen you ... Tell me, these losses?" I ask calmly in his voice

She relaxed a little when seeing that the child in front of her did not mean a threat, but a help "Yes ... well I am new here and ... I lost" she but something embarrassed by the answer she gave

The boy laughed "I knew you were new" He said "Do you want me to help you back to your home?" He asked dreaming funny, almost as if he will enjoy all this

She did not trust the child very much but really if she was going to lose herself because of someone, it would be better for an orange hair type. Soon she found herself following him and they both started talking again

"I'm Vincent Lancaster but call me Vince" (3) The boy sounded friendly to her "I'm 9 years old, how about you?"

Sierra was surprised by the manners of a "villager" like Vincent "I am Sierra ... Sierra Novak" she grimaced "9 years"

Soon both children arrived at their parents' house, Sierra received a little scolding from her parents for disappearing that way. She said goodbye to Vince and wondered about the boy.

By the time he noticed, Sierra and Vince became good friends

Sierra discovered that Vince's manners were just a way of flirting with the girls. The child loved to draw attention and above all to annoy the rest. Both had many things in common, both believed themselves superior to the rest, liked to have the attention of others and that others do what they want. They both knew they did a lot of things wrong, but they do not care. After all, they were still children, bad, but children. All they wanted was to be happy no matter what

In the blink of an eye, two years flew by and many memories were stored in the minds of both children who considered themselves best friends. Of course Vince had many other children around him but they were just the lights to make him feel good. Sierra also won the follow-up of a couple of girls who always stood by her side, but both knew that they were the true friends and not the lights that surrounded them.

They were currently 11 years old and both always had a smile at the end of the day. Now they just left the elementary school while walking home in a nice chat

Sierra moved her hands with a tired expression on her face "... And Valentina spilled her juice on top of my clothes and now that's why I got mad at her all day!" The girl explained with an annoyed tone in her words

Vince imagined the scene "Hahaha must have been very funny, I would have been there to record you!" The boy joked and Sierra hit him on the shoulder "Ouch, Solo played!" He rubbed his arm even with his smile

Sierra crossed her arms "Before, when I was in New York, there were no such accidents because in private schools we were taught good manners even at lunch ..." He spoke with some annoyance in his voice

Vince snorted "Yes, yes what you say!" He was about to cross the street when Sierra quickly grabbed his arm. A couple of sports cars passed at high speed leaving a dust in their wake.

"Watch out!" She shouted annoyed to where she had seen disappear the clumsy cars

Vince stared in that direction. "That was great. Did you see that !?" He asked enthusiastically

Sierra rolled his eyes "Sure fool, They almost killed you if I had not stopped you!" He pushed Vince away.

The boy laughed. "I thought it was great, I will one day have my own car and run in the streets at full speed!" I talk while imagining himself next to a luxurious car.

Sierra looked at him with displeasure "Kids ..." I sighed as I walked and Vince followed her.

By the time they reached their homes, Sierra realized that no one was home. She sighed and began to do her homework. Maybe Sierra still longed for the days when he lived in a mansion but right now he could not complain, he had food, a soft bed with the best room decoration and the clothes he wanted. But above all he had something he never had in New York

A friend

She remembered how the redhead abuser and something silly found her lost in the streets of Jasper. The boy confessed that he only intended to bother me for being new but then he ended up helping me. Fool...

Her thoughts were interrupted a couple of taps on her door, She thought it could be her parents so she went outside to open the doors. Instead, he met who he remembered a few moments ago.

"Vince, what do you want?" She asked

He smiled arrogantly "I think this is yours" Then she saw how the child held a notebook in his hand with his name "I thought you would realize when I took it out of your backpack but you're so stupid you did not do it!"

She quickly snatched it from his hands "Listen, if you keep bothering me like this, Vince, I promise I'm going to -"

Line of light, both quickly fell silent before what they began to see in the sky.

A meteor happened near Jasper!

Vince and Sierra were frozen and with their mouths open while they saw the sky marked in a line that passed the comet. Both overcame their shock seconds later and looked at each other as if they would find the answers in any of them. Then they turned to see and observed that some people left their houses contemplating what they had seen even without being able to believe it.

Then Vince moved from his place and Sierra finally could react "E-Wait Vince, where are you going ?!" She asked with a tone of fear and nervousness.

Vince turned to see her "Look for your bike and come quickly to the western forest!" The boy shouted and ran away

"Vince, you-you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking-do not, V-Vince ?! Hey, Vince, listen to me!" She screamed but her screams no longer reached the child. Sierra gritted her teeth and gave a few jumps of annoyance when she saw that she was ignored. "Agh, arrogant fool!"

She screamed in frustration knowing that she could not let Vince leave alone. Sierra quickly threw his notebook to the table and ran in search of his beloved blue bicycle with silver details. He knew exactly what his silly friend was thinking

I was going to follow the meteorite

"Vince fool!"

* * *

(1) I decided to use the surname Witwicky for Sierra since it was never mentioned in the series

(2) I also named their parents, I'm not sure if I'll use them but I'll let them know just in case.

(3) I decided to put the name of Vincent Lancaster in honor of Miles Lancaster of Sam Witwicky's friend of the film, since Vince also needs a surname


	2. Capítulo 2

_"You do not need to be a Prime to be able to change things "  
_  
 **Warning** : Possible Ooc, Slash Insinuations, Human / Mech / Femmen Insinuations and Death of characters

Theme of the fic intro:  
 **You Make Me -Avicii (English)**

 **Asphyxia - Cö Shu Nie (Japanese)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Extraterrestrial doctor?**

Sierra panicked. He did not know how everything happened exactly. Currently she was pedaling with all the strength she had in her beloved pink bicycle. She watched Vince's back pedaling his own bicycle in the path that was darker in the direction of the meteorite. Sierra admitted that he was curious but appreciated his life enough to know that sometimes curiosity killed the cat.

"Vince, let's think about this!" She screamed trying to reason with her friend

The orange hair snort "Sierra, when will you have another chance of these!" Not every day a meteorite falls near Jasper! " His voice was cheerful

The redhead clenched her teeth in frustration. She knew the boy's stubbornness and sometimes hated that about him. But as much as she could stop and turn around letting the boy commit suicide only ... She simply could not. He cursed those emotions of friendship at that moment and above all cursed Vince

"YOU, FOULY CARROT HEAD, ARROGANT AND ABUSER!" She cried loudly and kept pedaling to try to match him.

I had a good time until they could stop pedaling. First of all it was because their bicycles could not drive on those rocks and terrain so full of trees. So both got off their bikes and decided to walk while leaving their bicycles behind. Sierra was silent all the time, all he wanted was to find the rock, take a couple of photos and maybe take a piece. But above all I wanted Vince to fill his curiosity and both will return to their homes safe and sound. She repeated that everything would be fine but deep down ... a sense of fear left her uneasy.

Vince was another story, The boy was calm and with a smile on his lips. In his interior a great emotion left him, the one of orange hair knew the danger of the situation and the problems that later it could present. But now he did not care, He only wanted a space rock. It was also just a simple meteorite and nothing else. What could happen?

It was after a long walk that finally the child could see something, On the top of the whole earth you could see the smoke coming out, Vince was glad to see this and tried to run out towards the smoke but a hand stopped him

"Okay, this is not fun anymore!" Sierra yelled while pulling him

Vince rolled his eyes "Come on Sierra, I know you have the same desire to go for a piece of the meteor!" The sober

Sierra snapped it off and put his hands on his waist "Yes, but I also want to live so we go back to our homes!" She screamed angrily

Vince pointed to the smoke "Being so close!" Forget it! " He ran

Sierra extended her hand "E-Wait, Vince, This is not a good idea!" She screamed as she also started running after the boy. "Vince, I said wait!" She screamed and stumbled. The redhead tried to stop but realized that her ankle was hurt and saw some blood coming out of the wound "Ahg, Vince, it's all your fault!" She screamed and gathered all her strength to get up on her own and leave after the child who stopped when he reached the edge of the scene

Sierra with the annoyed face of put next to Vince without clearing the look of this "Look what happened to me because of you, I hope you fix it because it is beginning to hurt, Silly -

Sierra de Callo to see what Vince saw in front of him. The redhead dropped her jaw slightly as there was not a meteor right below. In the middle of the huge crater was something spherical with sharp dents and seemed made of metal. The design was almost like ... a ship. Sirera closed her mouth and swallowed as she backed instinctively. Vince on the contrary took other steps forward and his expression showed amazement and curiosity about that thing.

Sierra saw how Vince did not intend to get away and went into mild panic "E-That does not seem u-a me-meteorite" She said with fear just formulating a prayer. Vince did not seem to be listening as he went as fast as he could to the steaming metal sphere

Vince let out a whistle "Geez, it does not look like a satellite either" The boy said as he approached the thing as he came down from the crater

Sierra again could not stop him and in the end he ended up going after the boy "Vince! C-can be dangerous!" She warned

Vince kept ignoring her until he stopped not far from the metal thing, the orange-haired boy saw how the height of this thing was very similar to a two-story house, that caused him slight fear since the biggest thing did not He liked very much in addition to a brief analysis he saw that it was almost as if he would transport something inside. Something big

Sierra stood behind him still with fear and worry on his face. "L-Let's get out of here, Vince." She said nervously.

The boy tried to think about what he said, after all if he was right. ..then something big could come out of this ... thing. Vince also started getting nervous "Ugh ... I wanted my space stone" He said trying to sound as nervous as possible

Sierra was relieved to see that Vince seemed also to sense the danger as he turned around with intention to retire

"Let's get out of here before we get in trouble" He said something nervous

Sierra quickly got on par with him to get out of here

Then, a screech came after both. Sierra turned pale like Vince, Both were afraid to turn around and investigate the sound. Not only because they knew that everything was a bad idea, but because the sound sounded again and this time with more force. Gathering all the courage they could, both turned slowly with expressions of terror on their faces. The great sphere seemed still at that moment. Both children instinctively recoiled as they did not take their eyes off the thing.

Just at that moment the sphere moved as if it were opening, sounding several beeps and the metal stirring from its place to fit into another and so on.

Vince and Sierra were silent with open bicas of disbelief. The surprise was so great that they forgot to run  
The sphere stopped its movement showing a kind of entrance, now from that point of view it looked like a capsule in view of the children, but even being so dark they could not see more to the bottom so they remained silent while They expected something to happen.

At that moment a noise similar to gears was heard.

Then came something similar to a metal hand resting on the end of the capsule, then another leaned and from the darkness came a large figure made of metal of a fearsome size.

Sierra and Vince stood still without knowing how to react, everything was a fuss in his head for fear, amazement, shock and so on.

The figure was presented as an almost human appearance by its characteristics, had two arms, two legs, a head and something like a mask covering his face. Everything was white and red with gray and black details. The huge figure put his hand on his head and seemed to shake at something like a headache.

After a movement the figure of a mobile phone to go towards what was not so far from him, Two organic

When the children felt the look of the huge metal being, they both agreed with the idea of wanting the earth to devour them both. For the first time, Vince did not want to have the attention.

The metal being tilted his head a little as if he would show something similar to ... curiosity. The titan then straightened

"¡Χαιρετισμούς, είμαι γιατρός Πρώτων Βοηθειών!"

Sierra and Vince were still motionless. I did not rule fear in them now, but confusion. They did not know what the metal titan was trying to communicate.

The metal titan seemed to notice the confusion and then there was a light bump on his head. Making both startle and then spoke again

"挨拶、私は応急処置医です"

Both were still in confusion

And he tried again

" Salvete, non sum medicus Primo Aid"

Nothing

Again

"Grüße, ich bin Erste-Hilfe-Arzt !"

Nothing

Again

" Salutations, je suis un médecin de premiers soins!"

Nothing

Again

"Saudações, eu sou médico de primeiros socorros !"

Nothing

Again

"問候，我是急救醫生 !"

Nothing

Again

"Greetings I-I'm the First Aid doctor!"

Both children opened their eyes evenly by clearly listening to the words that came out of the giant robot. First Aid noticed this because he immediately made a move.

It sounded almost with emotion and shyness "H-Hi, my appointment is First Aid and I come in peace! What are you?"

The orange haired man, still in shock with Sierra, did not know how to react and both of them looked at each other in astonishment.

"Hahaha ... haha ...!" The boy began to laugh nervously until he fell backwards unconscious.

Sierra jumped from fright when he saw his friend on the ground. Then he turned to see the giant robot and saw that he tilted his head as if confused. Sierra looked back at Vince and then at the robot until finally she, too, fell backward unconscious.

"E-Eh ..."

* * *

First Aid did not know what was happening. The young Mech was already awakened from his stasis of the trip which meant that he had finally managed to reach a planet. The doctor tried to leave but saw that the entrance was faulty so he pushed until he could, his processor was still spinning and he felt a strong headache. The first thing he saw was that everything was organic, there were tall green coas, almost as tall as he was all over the place, The ground felt lighter and weirder. But finally something caught his attention.

Not far from him, there were two forms of organic life that were small. The Mech examined her carefully with her optics and tried not to make any movement that could scare them away.

He saw that they were at some point similar to the Cybertronians, Four limbs and a rudder. I also noticed that they had something on their heads, so it was reported in their processor that it was called hair. I also noticed an extra layer of skin protruding from both, it was a different color and I could swear it could be something similar to the armor.

They looked harmless and very adorable

First Aid would lie if he did not admit that he was excited to see both ways of life since this was his first encounter with organics.

The doctor made slight movements and I look for if this planet had technology since to be like this could enter its network and learn more about its culture. That's what he did. He found the satellite network and immediately immersed himself in something called the World Wide Web. There he had all the information he would need for now. He found the essential, the language.

He was very surprised to see that this planet had so many languages and that made everything difficult because he did not know if all forms of life could speak. So he began to speak with each of the languages, first with the most talked about the planet and then if he had any luck both forms of life would be able to understand it

Then when he came to the ENGLISH package he was glad to see that both organics recognized the language. He thought that maybe starting to be friendly they might think that he is not dangerous, but when he realized it. I had both organic in a kind of fainting.

First Aid did something similar to a sigh

He was currently very far from where he landed. He drove his ship to a point he thought was safe for him. He did not want the natives of the planet to know of his arrival, since he would surely frighten them as he did these two adorable organics. So he decided to hide and be able to know everything about the planet in the meantime

The doctor looked to one side where both organics still rested near his command console. As much as First Aid did not want to get involved with this species, He could not leave both organics behind, Not only to see it, but also because they were both adorable and ... He could not resist

Soon he landed near a large cave, Higher than even himself where he could easily walk. He decided to leave his ship inside and go outside to observe a little. He took both organics delicately and left the ship, depositing both in him I ask with extreme care.

An hour passed and First Aid returned. Discretely explored the planet, had to get an alternative mode and chose something that combined with their colors. The World Wide Web described it as an ambulance. He sat next to both unconscious organics and finally gave them a good look, He had touched them and they felt so soft and soft. The doctor then noticed something red that was sliding near the pedes of which he distinguished as Femme, his ankle was bleeding. The doctor looked for information on the planet's World Wide Web and knew he had a cut. Then he proceeded to download in his memory how to treat common wounds of the soft. First Aid did not know anything about organic biology and could not do much to stop the leak, but it was always best to patch the wound and for the World Wide Web information had to take a thin but soft part of his armor. He ripped off some of the child's clothing when he saw that it had more of the delicate armor, but it made it difficult since his soft armor was small for his digits. So he decided to remove all lower part of the child and finally do everything with delicacy until he was able to pull everything out carefully and of the right size. He tied it to the girl's ankle and it moved smoothly.

Then I hear soft moans

First Aid noticed that the orange-haired organic was moving and finally there would be his optics. The doctor moved a little back, This caught the attention of the child and this showed a panic face

"AHHH!" He shouted scared. First Aid closed an optician by feeling his shrill scream "SIERRA!" He screamed and moved next to her beginning to shake her

The girl moaned softly and got up with an annoyed expression "Vince, Shut up!" The girl shouts annoyed at being interrupted from her sleep.

The nile looked at her with panic and tried to speak but could not form words because of the panic "T-This ... this ... He can not ... he's going to kill us !" Shout the boy waving his arms

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked ahead and froze.

In front of her was a huge robot that thought it was a dream but in the end it turned out to be a nightmare. She filled her lungs with air to release a worse scream

"Ca-Calm , please!" He asked nervously the doctor

Sierra let out his breath and quickly stood up but immediately noticed a piece of Vince's clothing around his ankle. Vince also stood up and started backing away.

"W-W-Who ... are you?" The child asked with fear

"I already told you, my appointment is First Aid" I speak with a little more calm

Vince swallowed saliba and Sierra could not help asking "A-Are you going to kill us?" He asked with fear

First Aid was startled by his question and immediately denied with his rudder "No, no, no, I would never attempt against life, I am a doctor, I am supposed to protect and help!" He explained as quickly as possible trying to correct that wrong idea of him.

This seemed to relax both of them because they stopped trembling but they still had that fear on their faces.

"You ... w-will not you kill us?" Vince asked with doubt and fear "Really?"

First Aid nodded quickly "It would never hurt someone, never ..."

The girl was the first to calm down and dare to gather enough courage to stop hiding behind Vince "Are you ... from China?" He asked innocently

The robot immediately looked for that term in the network but immediately denied with its rudder "No, I'm not from your planet"

This time Vince froze at the Mech's words "ARE YOU AN ALIEN?" He asked terrified and amazed

The doctor took a moment to slowly nod "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, let me explain" First Aid clarified his vocalizer almost like a slight cough to clear his throat "I am an autonomous organism of the planet Cybertron, My designation is First Aid and I am A Cybertronian doctor, I came to planet Earth to rest in peace because my world has fallen in the war and died in the process "The voice of the Mech sounded so soft and kind, Vince and Sierra could not avoid confidence and security with that voice.

A silence reigned for a few moments until a voice shouted

"Great!"

* * *

The hours passed

Sierra now sighed tired and nervous. The fear disappeared but now he could not help feeling discomfort around the alien robot. After the Mech's explanation, Vince left all his distrust and fear to replace it with excitement and curiosity. Sierra was so eager to strangle the other child when he ran next to the red and white robot to ask several questions. The robot was kind enough and patient enough to calmly answer all the child's questions.

One of these days Sierra would buy a brain for Vince

The girl at first trembled at the idea of approaching the robot. In case to think that the robot was of the Government was alarming, But when it said that it was of the space it was frozen of the fear and of miracle it did not return to faint. Vince did not stop talking about how incredible the experience was and how he was the first child to talk to an alien.

"... Can you imagine it ?!" The child spoke quickly

Sierra remained leaning against a rock while watching the robot cautiously in case of a movement he jumped and crushed them. He concentrated so much that he did not notice when Vince approached and started talking about everything he had learned from the robot and white robot.

"Err.. Yes?" She responded when she saw how Vince looked at her with slight annoyance. "I'm sorry, Vince, All this ... no ... it does not make sense"

The boy snorted and crossed his arms "Of course he has it And what more does it have to start!" When my classmates find out that I met a metal alien "They started jumping out of emotion" They go to exploit!" The boy dropped his arms to shake them with a huge smile

The robot, which was working on a huge, really huge ship, stopped bothering one side of the machine to stare at the two organics. Sierra tensed to see ... well, if you could tell him when a kind of mask covers his face. Vince did not notice and he just let his chest fill with pride.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible," the robot said calmly.

Sierra swallowed nervously as he thought he would get up and crush them to shut them up. Vince turned around and saw that he also got a little nervous

"Err ... why?" He asked with slight nervousness.

"My existence must be a secret, because of what you told me, Vince, your species is too young to learn about other forms of life, it's also my own protection" He pointed to himself with a digit "And hers" I point to both children.

Vince sighed, relieved to receive words and not crushed by First Aid. Sierra grimaced, it makes sense. Everyone would go crazy if they found out about the space robot and the army would be after the big robot and maybe over it and Vince.

This time the girl decided to talk "Entoces ... Why did not you leave us behind?" "I ask

First Aid, who had returned to her work, turned to see her. "Well, you already saw me and I had to make sure they did not spread my existence"

"You would have killed us at that time"

Sierra's tone grew colder. Vince paled at the idea that Sierra was giving First Aid

"I already told you that I protect life, I do not harm it" First Aid made a slight sound in his fans like a human sigh.

The girl looked away, did not want to continue talking. Vince sighs again in relief and First Aid resumes his work. The girl after a long time in silence like the other child, He got up and started to leave. The boy saw that he was walking away and quickly went after her. As excited as he was about this whole thing, he was still afraid that the alien robot would get up and crush him either accidentally or with all the intention.

"S-Sierra wait!" He ran after her

The girl did not move faster because of her wound but decided to ignore the child who was following her anyway. When they were in the beginning of the cave and out of sight the robot stopped.

"Sierra, I said wait!" Vince managed to reach it

"I'VE ALREADY HEARD YOU, BAD CHILD, now let's go!" She screamed and started to resume her very annoying career.

"But why?!" The boy shouted stopping

"Why not!?" She asked very angry "An alien from space is not good lake!"

Vince also began to get angry and stood in front of her "Enough of your whims, Sierra, Think of all that is happening! There is a huge robot at the back of the cave! Do you realize how important and great is All this!?"

"EXACTLY, THERE'S A DAMN ROBOT BEHIND THERE AND NO ONE GUARANTEES ME THAT I DO NOT APPLAUSE FOR AN ACCIDENT OR THAT I DID ANNOY IT ... AND ALSO ... MY CAPRICHO! WHO WAS WHO HAD THE GREAT AND FANTASTIC IDEA OF FOLLOW AN ASTEROID DAM AND METER IN THIS PROBLEM!

"CALL THIS PROBLEM!" SAW, MAYBE YOU ARE THE FIRST GIRL TO HAVE AN ALIEN CONTACT! AND ARE NOT YOU EXCITED ?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE LISTED AND YOU WOULD REALIZE THAT ALL THIS IS SIMPLY IMPORTANT BOTH WE LIKE FOR THE WORLD ! "

"STOP SHOUTING, FOOL!"

"YOU STARTED TO SHOUT ME, GIRL BOBA"

"YOU ARE THAT IDIOT, I AM HARD OF YOU!"

"NO, I AM OF YOUR DAMNED INSECURITY AND CLOSED MIND, STUPID!"

"STOP SPELLING BAD WORDS!"

"YOU STARTED! "

Both children shouted with all their might that they were turning red and their grgantas were beginning to dry. But the result of all this was that they did not listen when First Aid began to approach and stop to observe them as they shouted among themselves.

Both after a few minutes were panting after tremendous screams. Then they noticed a couple of red pedes

Both froze

First Aid greeted them when they both went to see him "Their high-pitched screams were heard throughout the cave making a big echo, so I came to see if they were all right, Sparklings" Her voice sounded so attentive and concerned

Sierra avoided looking at him and Vince sighed, standing straight. "Err ... well, Sierra is a little insecure about this whole thing and does not believe that you do not kill us at any time or you are cheating us." I speak something more calm and tired

Sierra gave him an annoyed look "Add that you are also afraid to be put off" spit with annoyance

Vince gave him another angry look

First Aid tilted his head and then also stood firmly "I would never hurt them! I promise!" He said now worried

Sierra came back to avoid seeing him

Vince sighed again "We ... err ... we are children and we are very young and ... well ..." The boy was babbling

Then First Aid began to transform into an ambulance with a very bright and cute design. They both remained silent looking amazed at the transformation, although First Aid told them that it could be transformed into a vehicle mode. This was the first time to see it themselves and it was simply amazing to see how each piece began to move to fit with another and start forming a family vehicle.

The ambulance door opened and a voice from the radio came out. "Then let me know you better, so we can win the trust of both parties and we can get along better!" His voice sounded almost childish

Sierra let out a tired sigh when she saw that Vince did not hesitate to jump in the ambulance and she ended up entering too.

"This day can not get worse" His cell phone started ringing until he got it out and saw that he had 10 missed calls from his mother "Shit ..."

* * *

 **From the couples I decided on Knock Out x Breakdawn because she is one of my favorite couples of Primeverse. He clarified that in this fic there will be both Slash couples as the Female x Male and also Mech / Femmen x human.**


End file.
